Happily Ever After
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: Sakura, a dreamer waiting for her prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet as finally come, except that you couldn't exactly call him prince charming, and is defintion of being sept off your feet kidnaped? SS RR
1. Prince Charming

Happily Ever After  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My Prince Charming  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
A girl with smooth long auburn hair sat at her window, staring outside.  
  
'Why do I always see others having fun, yet I'm always locked up in here, only able to watch them? Why can't I go outside and play?'  
  
"Sakura-sama you have a visitor," a Maid said bringing in a dark purple haired girl, with pale skin.  
  
"Sakura!" She yelled as she leaped on her friend and almost hugged her to death.  
  
"Tomoyo, oh I'm so glad to see you!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Still waiting for your prince charming?" Tomoyo teased as she saw her friend star out the window.  
  
"I'm over stupid fairy tales Tomoyo, I'm 18 after all, it's childish," Sakura said coldly.  
  
"You, know that's not true, and we made a promise remember, we would never give it up!" Tomoyo said seriously.  
  
"Tomoyo there is no way for my 'prince charming' to come and sweep me off my feet."  
  
"Sakura . . ."  
  
"If you haven't noticed I'm a princess, for goodness sakes, the princess of Japan to be exact, there is no way that I would not be heavily guarded, and with all those guards, I don't think any man can get through," Sakura sighed.  
  
"I just want a normal life, I want to be able to play outside, to have friends, not that you're not a friend Tomoyo," Sakura stated.  
  
"But you're they only friend that is allowed in here because your distant relation to my mother," Sakura sighed again.  
  
"My father is saying it's time for me to find a husband . . ." Sakura tailed off.  
  
Tomoyo squealed, "Why are you so sad, now you can go out in the world and find your prince charming!"  
  
"It doesn't work like that Tomoyo, my dad is arranging my marriage to a prince in some far off land," Sakura sighed again.  
  
"Well at least you get your prince," Tomoyo said trying to lighten up her mood.  
  
"That's not what I was meaning when I say my prince charming coming to sweep me off my feet."  
  
"He doesn't have to be a prince, for Kami's sake he doesn't even have to be charming, he just had to love me, for me, care for me, be there for me protect me, and make me feel you know in that kind of way,"  
  
"Well Sakura I'm sure you'll find him someday, hopefully soon you'll meet your true prince charming." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I would love to chat, but my oka-san is waiting for me at home, ja ne!" Tomoyo said as she got up and headed back towards home.  
  
"Hopefully . . ." Sakura whispered.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Mistress, it's time for bed!" A maid called out, as Sakura finished brushing her hair, and tucked herself into bed, turning off the light.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura woke up to a startle as she heard the sound of swords ramming against each other.  
  
'What's going on?' Sakura asked herself as she sat up in bed, and her door swung open revealing a shadowed figure.  
  
For some reason this stupid, most disgusting though popped up in her mind.  
  
'Is this my prince charming?' Sakura asked herself, and shook he head violently.  
  
'How can I think about that at a time like this!?' she yelled in her mind.  
  
She soon found herself being lifted up and swung of the guy's shoulder.  
  
'What the! Hey prince charming or no prince charming, no one has the right to carry me like this!'  
  
"Hey put me down!!" Sakura yelled as she beat at the guy's back.  
  
Sakura couldn't see his features but could tell he was annoyed at her, and put a cloth over her mouth so that her screams were muffled.  
  
Sakura just kept beating at his back, but he just ignored her.  
  
Sakura soon gave up and just let him carry her like she was worth nothing.  
  
'Wow he has strong arms,' as she felt him hold her, she started to blush madly.  
  
Sakura shook her head, 'what am I thinking? The guy's a bastard!'  
  
'. . . With great arms,' he mind couldn't help but add.  
  
'Ya—Wait! No he doesn't!'  
  
'You know he does . . .' the voice argued.  
  
'Okay, fine so he does, but that doesn't mean anything!' Sakura denied the obvious.  
  
Sakura soon fell asleep limp in the muscular arms of the man who kidnapped her.  
  
This is how the story of the most ironic couple form, this is how 2 totally different people, learn to except the other, and maybe, just maybe . . . fall in love.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N YAY!!!!!! Okay I finished the first chapie, what do u think?  
  
R+R, I have to many fics going on so if I don't get 1 review after I post up the second chapter, I'm so not continuing this! 


	2. Royal Pain in the Rear

Happily Ever After  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Royal Pain in the Rear  
  
By: Qleo-chan  
  
Sakura groaned as she woke up to unfamiliar surrounding. She stirred as her head ached.  
  
"So you're up," A muscular voice said in front of her. Sakura couldn't see properly, but her brain worked just fine, and instinct told her that this was her kidnaper.  
  
"You bastard!" She yelled getting up, dizzyingly, she still hadn't regained her eye sight.  
  
"How dare you kidnap me like that!?" She yelled infuriated, for some reason she thought that the guy was smirking.  
  
"Don't smirk at me you . . . you . . ." Sakura had now regained her eye sight and was completely stunned.  
  
The 'bastard' in front of her, was actually a handsome amber eyed man, around 19 – 23 years old. He has the messiest chestnut hair she had ever seen, which suited him perfectly, and yes she was totally right last nigh, he was very well built, he wore traditional Chinese clothes, and yes he was smirking.  
  
"You what?" He asked smiling at her, which made her blush madly.  
  
Sakura was still stunned.  
  
'Wow . . . I could get used to living with hi—what! No he kidnapped me! He's a bastard, and he's probably on wanted papers posted all over the world!!!' Sakura yelled in her mind.  
  
Sakura's surprised eyes turned into a death glare. "You, imbecile, I hate you!" She yelled.  
  
"And I care about this because . . .?" He asked.  
  
"UGG!" Sakura yelled in frustration.  
  
"Whatever princess," He said smiling at her as she crouched in a corner.  
  
"You seem, pretty childish for, ah, let me guess 18 year old?" He guessed still smiling at her, which Sakura was trying so hard no to blush.  
  
"So what you guess my age right, o whoopee! Let's have a party!" Sakura yelled sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever princess," He commented as he went to leave her.  
  
'Little bastard, I hate him I hate him I hate him!!!' Sakura yelled in her mind.  
  
He came back with a bowl of disgusting looking soup.  
  
"Ewww, you expect me to eat that . . . that . . . trash?!" Sakura yelled disgusted.  
  
"Well there isn't anything else edible, and it's not as bad as it looks ya know," He told her shoving it in her arms, with a spoon.  
  
"I refuse to eat it!" Sakura said as she pushed the bowl away.  
  
"Suit yourself," He shrugged as he sat next to her and started to eat his own bowl.  
  
Sakura's stomach started to growl, He looked at her and smirked, "You sure you're not hungry princess?" He asked her.  
  
"Shut up!" She retorted.  
  
He finished his plate and but it aside then turned to Sakura, "So what's your name princess?" He asked her.  
  
"None of your business!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Okay none of your business, I'm Li, Syaoran," He told her.  
  
'Now where have I heard that name before?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Okay, well it wasn't nice meeting you Li-bastard, so let me go!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry princess none of your business, but I can't do that," Syaoran told her.  
  
Sakura was really getting annoyed from him, "My name isn't 'none of your business'!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Well that's what you said your name was when I asked," Syaoran replied smirking.  
  
"It's Kinomoto, Sakura," She said quietly.  
  
"Well, we'll be camping here for the rest of the day, and then our journey will begin tomorrow," He told her.  
  
"Um, okay . . ." Sakura trailed off as she cuddled back into a ball, and fell asleep. Syaoran shook his head and wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
The night went by quickly, and as Sakura woke up at 1:00am she saw the bowl still fool of that disgusting trash.  
  
Her Stomach grumbled, 'Oh, I'm so hungry!' she wined to herself.  
  
'There's nothing else to eat," She said as she started to eat it, she couldn't tell if it tasted bad or good, all that mattered was that is satisfied her hunger.  
  
She fell back asleep, a smile plastered on her face from a sweet dream that played across her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Wake up!" Syaoran yelled as he shook Sakura forcefully.  
  
She just stirred and mumbled.  
  
"Come on Princess wake up!" She didn't budge.  
  
"Kinomoto whore wake up!" This got her attention as her eyes glared at him, still a little sleepy.  
  
"I'm not a whore you bastard!" She retorted back.  
  
"Finally you're up!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I'm getting you up so we can leave," He told her.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
Syaoran looked up, "Judging by the position of the moon, 3:00 am," He told her.  
  
"What!" She yelled.  
  
"We have to have a head start, can't allow people to find us," He said.  
  
Sakura looked at her surroundings, everything was gone, no trace that anyone has ever been there.  
  
"I'm tired," She wined again.  
  
"Oh, don't be so spoiled!" He said his tone of voice from yesterday has gotten much harsher.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked snotty.  
  
"You! You're being so selfish, now let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her.  
  
"Hey I can walk you know!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Well you don't seem to be doing a great job at it!" He yelled back.  
  
They've been walking for hours, and Sakura wanted a rest, not to mention she was starving.  
  
"I'm hungry let's take a break," She said stopping and sat down on a rock.  
  
"No breaks till we reach the first stop!" He ordered.  
  
"I want a break!" She said selfishly.  
  
"Well ya can't have one!" He retorted back.  
  
"Fine, but once we reach there, I'm taking a shower," She lifted her chin up and walked off.  
  
"Ya, sure, if you can find one . . ." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I hate you, you know that?" She asked hotly as they continued to walk.  
  
"Yup!" He said as they walked.  
  
"You've only said that for the 1000 times," He said sarcasm so very recognizable in his voice.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Ladies first," Syaoran replied with a smile.  
  
"You're so stupid, are we there yet?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran stopped in his tracks, "We're here," He said smiling.  
  
"Oh, Kami no!" She almost yelled.  
  
It was a stranded place with a lake near by, and lots of trees, "We walked all that way, for hours, just to get . . . here!?" She yelled at him.  
  
"What were you expecting? A village?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually a castle, but a village is even better then this," She yelled.  
  
"You don't a appreciate nature," He pointed out.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Whatever," He said, "I'll go get wood to start a fire," He told her heading into the woods.  
  
"Fine! I'm taking a bath in the lake!" She yelled as she searched for a towel only to find a bunch of Syaoran's clothes.  
  
"Stupid Li," She mumbled as she grabbed a few and head to the lake.  
  
Sakura was still in the water, bathing when Syaoran returned.  
  
He walked to the lake to find Sakura's clothes on a few branches, and the back of her head facing him.  
  
"You'll get wrinkles if you stay in the water to long you know?" He said as he saw a wide eyed Sakura turn around.  
  
"Pervert!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Every heard of privacy!?!" She shouted at him, still in the water.  
  
"Not around here," He said smirking.  
  
"Leave me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Why," he asked smiling at her.  
  
"You are the most Hentai person I have ever met!!!!!" Sakura yelled at him.  
  
"Good to know" he said as he turned around and walked off.  
  
Sakura got out of the water carefully to make sure no hentai Syaoran was near, and slipped on his clothes, which were way big on her.  
  
She walked off, to the fire with her damp hair wetting Syaoran's top.  
  
"What are we going to eat?" She asked, still starving.  
  
"Fish," He told her.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, give me some!?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Once I catch it," He said and smirked.  
  
"Well then go get some!" She yelled at him, getting up and started to push him to the lake.  
  
"Whatever you wish princess," he said bowing, then rolling up his pants, and tock off his shirt as he walked into the water.  
  
Sakura stared at his well built chest, with all the muscles, and biceps, and abs, and Kami he looked hot!  
  
'Stupid Syaoran, with his stupid attitude, and stupid sexy body, and stupid handsome eyes, and his stupid messy hair, and his stupid—what the hell am I thinking, correction.'  
  
'Stupid Syaoran and every single thing stupid about him!'  
  
"That stupid royal pain in the rear!" She yelled out loud.  
  
"Who me?" He was standing right behind her with fish sqimering in his fists.  
  
"Of course you! Now cook the freakin fish!" She ordered.  
  
'God how could I think him as my Prince Charming!?' She yelled in her mind.  
  
'Because he fits the description perfectly' a voice answered.  
  
'Ya—what no, stop doing that you little . . .'  
  
"UGGGGGGG!!!"  
  
"I hate you!" She yelled as she marched of right behind Syaoran.  
  
"Already know that princess," Syaoran smirked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
YAY!!! What'dya think??? R+R.  
  
And plz if you know any books that take place in the olden days tell me!!!  
  
Ja! 


	3. The Encounter

  
Happily Ever After Chapter 3 Encounter By: Qleo-chan 

_****_

**Qleo-chan**: WHERE ARE THEY!!!!!!

**Camera man**: Miss plzz calm down . . . I'm sure they'll be here any—

**Qleo-chan**: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura**: _crashes through the door to see a red faced Qleo-chan_

**Sakura**: he, he, he, he, he . . . sorry?

**Qleo-chan**: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!!

**Syaoran**: _barges through door, outside u can hear girl screaming out his name saying I love you, but r being held back by security guards_

**Qleo-chan**: DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP THE EXCUSE GIRL WERE CHASING ME AGAIN! I'M SICK OF IT!!!!!!

**Syaoran**: But there were!

**Qleo-chan**: I don't want to hear it!!!!

**Qleo-chan**: What are you doing out of clothes!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura**: Hoe!! I was sure I put my clothes on this morning!

**Qleo-chan**: Not those clothes, your costumes!!!!

**Qleo-chan**: GET CHANGED NOW!!!!!!!

**Sakura and Syaoran**: _ race to dressing room and changes_

**Qleo-chan**: Now where are Tomoyo and Eriol!!!!!???

**Eriol and Tomoyo**: _ come through door hand in hand chatting happily_

**Qleo-chan**: AND WHERE WERE YOU!!!?????

**Eriol**: Geese lady calm down we've been coming all the time and never do anything.

**Qleo-chan**: WELL U ARE IN THIS SCENE!!!!!

**Sakura and Syaoran**: _ come running out the door_

**Qleo-chan**: I want to always see u in uniform when you walk through that door!

**Syaoran**: Are you mad I look like a bum in these clothes.

**Qleo-chan**: Well get used to it or get fired!

**Qleo-chan**: _ takes deep breath_ Now everyone get to you positions

**Everyone**: _races to their positions_

**Qleo-chan**: What are you 2 still doing standing around!?

**Eriol**: We don't have any positions

**Qleo-chan**: Well find one!!!

**Qleo-chan**: Okay

_**LIGHTS!!!**_

**_CAMERA!!!!_**

**_ACTION!!!!!_**

Sakura just finished eating her great tasting fish.

_'This guy knows how to cook,'_ Sakura pondered in her head.

"Finished Princess?" Syaoran said, he didn't call Sakura's princess out of respect, but more of a joke.

"Yes," She said grumpily.

"Good because we better get a move on it!" He said giving her a grin then starts to pack the stuff and walks off. "Hey! Wait up!" Sakura called out picking herself up and chasing after him.

"I'm . . . so . . . tired" Sakura breathed.

"That's not my problem," Syaoran retorted.

"Can . . . we take . . . a . . . short . . . break?" She asked.

"No," was his only reply.

"Oh, please," she begged.

"Fine, but only for a while," Syaoran groaned as she sat on a rock. Sakura cheered as she started to dance around happily.

_2 hours later . . ._

"Just a few more minutes Li!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran groaned . . . again . . . for the 100th time trying to get Sakura to leave. He headed towards a tree and climbed up it, resting his body on a thick branch. He closed his eyes relaxing himself.

"Syaoran?" He heard Sakura's voice break his thoughts. "Where are you?" he heard her harmonious voice bounce off the walls of the forest.

"Syaoran?" Her voice called more softly this time. "I'm up here," His voice sighed. Sakura came onto his view as she looked up at him curiously. "What are you doing you there?"

"Relaxing . . ." he replied.

He heard a brake of a branch behind him; he twirled around to see Sakura trying to climb the tree. She slipped again, and this time she had nothing to grab a hold off, and shut her eyes tight excepting the pain that was to come. But instead she felt a warm hand grab her and pushed against a hard warm chest.

"Thanks . . ." Sakura mumbled in his torn shirt. He sat her next to him on the branch and looked out into the distance.

They sat like that for a while . . . in silence, before Sakura asked a question that was bugging her. "Why did you kidnap me?" Syaoran turned to her his bangs covering his eyes.

"Because this is how I make money," it wasn't the whole truth. "How is that you didn't even leave a ransom note?" Syaoran smirked.

"I did, but you were trying to be Miss Cinderella and didn't notice." He teased her. "Hey that's not funny!" She protested.

"Of course it is!" Syaoran laughed, startling Sakura, and making her face flush for a reason that was unknown to her. But it suddenly stopped.

"My life shouldn't have been like this . . ." he started. Sakura looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be brought up with riches, I should be flooded in money, have a person wait on my every word. I shouldn't even be near here!" He sighed.

"You shouldn't be here . . ."

"I don't understand . . ." She looked up at him. "I'm really sorry for taking you just like that, but I had no other choice," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" He looked sadly at her, "I took you away from your family and friends, I made your life hell."

"No you didn't!" Sakura put her hands on his shoulders. "I barley ever saw my family, and I had no friends at all, not one, I was not allowed from the outside world, you don't know how it is to be isolated." Sakura told her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, "Of course I do! Do you think I lived like this my whole life? And once I got the freedom, I was only to be blamed for something I didn't do, and to have my family taken away from me, and all the things I have treasured in my life."

"Wow, you seemed like you had a good life," Sakura smiled at him. "Yes I did 'have' a good life."

Changing the subject Sakura pulled herself away from him a little bit and smiled, "so how many times have you kidnapped someone?" Syaoran smiled down at her, "You should be happy to know you're my fourth." He told her.

"Fourth!?" She almost yelled.

"Yup fourth," Syaoran said smiling at her.

"Who was your first?" She asked. "My cousin," was his reply, making Sakura's eyes widen. "Why would you kidnap you own cousin?" Sakura asked.

"Well I kind of wasn't allowed to see my family any more, and she was my closest cousin, and we had to make a plan, and she insisted she be my first victim, since there was no other way for her to give me money to live on." Syaoran explained.

"And the second?" Sakura asked. "My best friend, Eriol . . . we decided to be partners and at the time he wasn't allowed far from home, and we needed days to plan everything out."

"And your third?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ok my cousin ex-fiancé, he broke the engagement, after he fooled with her, and she fell in love with him, so I kidnapped him and beat him up badly, then sent him back home, all bloody, and bruised." Syaoran said nodding his head.

"Wow, you are one overprotective cousin," Sakura stated.

"Ya I guess, and you're one fussy little spoiled princess," he grinned at her.

"I resent that!" She retorted laughing lightly. "Fine you're a snobby princess," he smiled at her.

"Well you're rude and obnoxious!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran lunge himself on her and started to tickle her.

"Hahahha, hahahha, Syaoran . . . ha . . . I can't . . . breathe!!!!" Sakura laughed as Sakura accidentally lost her balance and fell down with Syaoran tumbling after her. She crashed through a big pile of leaves with a Syaoran on top of her, though there was barely and weight pushed against her.

Her breaths came short and raspy, as she noticed the position they were in. her face tinted red, as Syaoran moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her face. She looked at his lips as her suddenly became dry, and she licked them, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey that's the princess!" Some guy yelled, ruining their romantic moment. Sakura got a little mad at them, then she noticed who they were, they were part of her father's army!!!

_'Oh no! They'll take me back, and most probably kill Syaoran either now . . . or hang him later!' _

Syaoran got off from Sakura, making her body feel suddenly cold. He crouched in a fighting position to get ready for any attacks. One of the men grabbed Sakura, though her struggling attempts were useless, while the other guy lunged himself on Syaoran trying to cut him with his sword. Syaoran flipped over him so that he was positioned behind him, he elbowed his back, the man fell to the floor, and Syaoran grabbed his sword but before he could threaten the other man, he heard Sakura call out, "SYAORAN WATCH OUT!" the next thing he knew he was pushed aside and on the floor, and once he regained his eyes sight he saw Sakura on the floor with a pained face holding her side.

Syaoran ran to her, and placed himself above her. "Sakura answer me are you okay?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"I'm . . . fine!" She screamed out in pain. "This is no time to be modest Sakura," he removed her hand from her waist making her flinch in pain; he touched it making her whine out. "It's pretty deep, we'll have to tend to it," Syaoran said.

"What are you doing!? Get away from her." He heard the two men yell from behind him. Syaoran looked at him with flaming amber eyes. And lung at them braking as many of their bones as he could, he then found the two horses he cam one, and piled them on one of them, and slapped the rear of the horse making it gallop away.

He then ran back to a hurting Sakura. He lifted her shirt up slightly so that her stomach showed. He grabbed his canteen and with the water cleaned her wound was she would cry out now and then, and then he took off his shirt and tied it around her tight to stop the blood from flowing.

"Does that feel better?" Syaoran whispered to her. Sakura nodded her head closing her eyes, and slept in his arms. Syaoran lifted her up, and carried her to the other horse, he put her up on the horse and lead them both in the direction he was headed.

"Sleep well princess . . ."

Sorry it took so long to do this chapter I was having writers block.

In the first chapter I typed turned out the light, I meant blew out the candle but I'm to lazy to go change it.

Now about the contest. . .

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!

_**Qleo-chan**_

My website is up! www.geocities.com/qleochan/


	4. Xing

  
Happily Ever After Chapter 1 Xing 

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on a trotting horse, she hastily tried to get up, but a surge of pain came from the side of her stomach, as she flopped back down with a groan.

Syaoran's head turned to her lazy form.

"So, you're awake," Syaoran stated.

"No, I'm in a coma," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Har, Har, Har."

Sakura turned her head to face him, as she felt her cheeks start to boil. There right in front of her eyes, was a very handsome well built man, who was shirtless.

And Sakura finally started to notice how extremely handsome he truly was.

_'Wow, look at that bod—'_ Sakura cut herself off.

"No! No!" She shouted out loud, covering her face with her hands as she shook it franticly.

"No what?" Syaoran asked.

"Shut up, do you see me talking to you?!" Sakura retorted.

"Well there isn't really anyone else here, oh, unless, it has finally come to this, and you truly have done insane!" Syaoran mocked her.

"Shut up!"

Sakura started to feel herself slip, and reached for the horses fur, only making the situation worse, the horse stood on it's hind legs, making Sakura fall of him, luckily her _'prince charming'_ was there to save her.

"The horse is mad!" Sakura yelled frightened clinging to Syaoran's neck.

"Calm down, you were pulling at its fur what else do you expect it to do?" Syaoran said placing her down, as she almost collapsed to the floor; luckily Syaoran saved her once more.

He placed her properly on the horse, and handed her the reins.

"Ever ridden a horse before?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Well lets she how good you cope. Syaoran slapped the horse's rear making it gallop quickly into the distance, with a screaming girl on its back.

"I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS MAD HORSE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!" Sakura yelled grabbing the horse's neck suffocating it, making it go on its hind legs to pry her off, and she fell to the ground with a thump.

Syaoran came running after them, and he calmed the horse down then helped Sakura up.

"I take it, you don't handle them very well," he chuckled.

"You idiot! Do you want to kill me or something!? Because you almost bloody exceeded." Sakura blurted out.

"That is no way for a maiden to talk," Syaoran said wagging a finger in her face.

"Oh, just please shut up," Sakura complained grabbing his hand and moving it away from her face, even in this process she felt a tingle do down her spine at the touch of his hand.

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her on the horse again.

"I'm not ridding this bloody creature again!" Sakura complained.

"Who ever said _you_ were?" Syaoran said as he hoisted himself behind her. With one hand he put his arm around her waist making her cheeks go a very unusual red shade. And with the other hand he held the reins, and commanded the horse to go at a trotting pace.

Sakura soon found herself relaxing against his well built bare chest, making a small smile spear on her face, as she cuddled against him, letting sleep take over her.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a ragged blanket covering her, she sat up, too see everything pitch black with the exception of the moonlight, and the light from the fire that revealed the handsome features of the most disgusting, yet handsome creature in front of it.

She got up and crawled over to his side.

He handed her a bowl, of decent looking food, and my decent I mean a big brown pile of mush that looked like the horse decided to do his business right in her food plate. But she ate it anyways, because she knew there was so splendid dinner awaiting her.

Sakura starred at the sky looking at the magnificent stars that danced with the moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Syaoran whispered into her ear, as he lay down next to her.

Sakura smiled, "When I was a child before my mother died, my dad used to give me all his attention, we used to always play together, and at night he'd take me out, and we'd sit in the grass like this and just stare at the sky, witnessing it in all its haste and glory." Sakura told him.

"What made him stop?" Syaoran asked, he turned her glaze towards to Sakura who was still looking at the sky.

"Mother died, and slowly he began to spend less and less time with me, he made me to be isolated in the castle, he said he had important things to do, and that tomorrow he would spend time with me," Sakura turned her gaze to Syaoran tears at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"That tomorrow never came, he kept neglecting me, and the only company I had my the maids that came in ever so often, and my best friend Tomoyo, who was only allowed in the castle because she was a distant relative of my mother, but she could never stay long, her mother always wanted her by her side." Tears started to spill out of her eyes, and they dropped to the ground.

"I was left alone, no one came for me, no one cared for me," Sakura choked out. Syaoran not knowing what to do; he wrapped his arms around her reassuringly and cradled her in his arms, as she wept the nape of his neck.

"I was nothing to my family anymore, my dad only wants to marry me off now," Sakura cried.

Syaoran slid his hand up and down her back giving her comfort.

After a while Sakura pried herself away from him, and he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I know how you feel," He said, his face emotionless.  
  
"How can you?" Sakura asked.

He smiled at her, "I wasn't always a criminal you know," He told her.

"I had my shared of ups and downs as well," his features saddened.

"But mine were more of a disgrace upon my family's name, they hated me for a crime I didn't commit, there for I was no longer part of the bond that we shared, I was deprived of my very own home." He told her.

"What happened?" She asked curiosity taking over.

He smiled at her, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back," Sakura said sticking out her tongue.

"Ah yes, but the turtle preferred not to tell." Syaoran wagged his finger in front of her face.

"Which caused it to loose its shell," Sakura broke out into fits of giggles.

"You're one of a kind princess," Syaoran said shaking his head.

"So are you, who ever thought that a kidnapper wouldn't be so hostile." Sakura mocked.

"Ah, but I can, if my captive displeased me," he said with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"What are you going to then if I do?" Sakura asked smiling up at him.

He leaned in close to her so that she could feel his breath on her face, as her smile drifted of her features, as her heart beat painfully against her chest.

"You'll have to wait and see," he told her, removing his face from hers.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, getting up and dusting herself, after Syaoran.

"That my dear, is something for me to know and you to find out," he said tapping her nose.

She wrinkled her face, "If I will not get a answer from you, then I'm off to bed, g'night Syaoran," she said as she left to her blanket and fell into a slumber.

"Good night, my cheery blossom princess." Syaoran said as he sat back down and stared at the sky before sleep corrupted him.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the tasting smell of good old brown trash that she has become so costumed to. Sakura opened her heavy eyes lids, and dragged herself to her delicious breakfast that was awaiting her.

"Are we ever going to eat anything besides this brown droppings and fish?" Sakura wined as she took a spoonful of the substance.

"Eventually, once we reach our next destination." Syaoran replied enjoying his meal.

"And how long is that going to take?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me, I have no clue." At this Sakura fell over anime style.

Sakura got up and groaned, "Might as well get going then, shouldn't we, I mean incase we get lost and all."

"No need, I've traveled there a billion times, and you can't miss it," Syaoran told her.

"Then how can you not know how long it will take?"

"Because it's not like I keep track of time or anything." He commented.

"Just great!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I know isn't it," Syaoran played along.

"Oh just shut—AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped into Syaoran's arms, embracing him tightly.

"I-its g-going t-to KILL ME!!" She yelled.

Syaoran tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, so that he can see what she was so scared off.

He laughed, "Oh, its okay." He removed his arms from around her waist, making her feel suddenly chilly. He started to wards the beast in front of her.

"No Syaoran, wait, no OMG!!! NO SYAORAN ITS GANNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, her eyes closed tight with fear, tears at the edges of her eyes.

Syaoran turned around to look at her. He smiled reassuringly, "it's okay Sakura, I know him, he won't hurt you unless you try to attack me, or him." Syaoran told her.

She looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He just smiled at her; he then turned to the wolf that was in front of him. "Come here Xing," Syaoran called to it.

"That's a good boy, this is Sakura, I want you to take special care of this beauty okay?" Syaoran told it, making Sakura blush, the wolf nod relucuently.

Syaoran then leaned over. "Hey what's that you got on you boy?" he took a string that was tied around his neck off, and on the string was a scroll which he took.

It read as followed:

_Dear Syaoran,_

_How have you been coping with the princess? I don't think she could be that hard to handle (this caused a smirk to come from Syaoran's lips). Well my fiancée is over, and she may cause quite a problem, I'm not going to tell you who it is, or a bit of the plan, incase the princess is looking over your shoulders.  
It's funny how things ended out this way though. Take your time coming._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Eriol Hiragizawa _

_P.S. Don't do anything naughty._

Syaoran tucked the letter into his pocket.

"Hey I'm sure I have heard that name before," Sakura said a finger on her chin.

"I don't think you have," Syaoran said petting Xing, who was now acting like a pet dog.

"C-can I pet him?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran smiled up at her and nodded his head. Sakura hesitantly leaned over and went to pet it lightly, but in response to her touch the wolf flared its sharp white teeth at her, making the jump back.

"Or on second thought, maybe not." Sakura stated.  
  
Syaoran chuckled causing Sakura to blush, "He'll get used to you in time," he told her.

"Come on lets go, we have a long journey ahead of us." He picked up their belongings, more specifically 'his' belongings.

Sakura sighed unconsciously staring at his back.

Syaoran turned around to her, "You coming or what?" Sakura snapped out of her trance and raced to him.

* * *

YAY!!! I'm done this chapter!!!

This is probably the shortest time I've taken to update!

Well in matters of the contest, here is the **_'HINT'_**

**STOP GUESSING PLACES FROM ASIA!!!!**

Cuz u'll al guessing from there and it's _**WRONG!**_

Here is whats happening, do nto pick these contires because they are '_**WRONG'**_

If you are not familiar with the turms go to the end of the last chapter.

* * *

**Philippines** - 1

**Near a forest** - 1

**On Asia Minor** - 1

**Japan** - 2

**China** - 2

**U.S.** - 2

**Russia** - 1

* * *

**_Avelyn Lauren _**– This guess is probably the only one that isn't 100% accurate

Thanks to all who reviewd!!!!!

I would do a thing to u all personally but I have to get going on my other fics, as u know I have lots!

ENJOY!!!  
And plzz RR!!!!!!

**_Qleo-chan_**


End file.
